


Home

by goldentickettoimagination



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldentickettoimagination/pseuds/goldentickettoimagination
Summary: I listened to Flight of the Navigators by Childish Gambino to help me write this. The story Stiles tells comes from the song Four by La Dispute. Feedback would be greatly appreciated!





	Home

Here you were, standing in a crowded station as you waited for your train to come. You were counting down the minutes. You only had to wait ten more until you could board and finally head home. 

Over the station intercom an announcement was being made. 

"If you are boarding train 255, I’m sorry to say that there has been a delay. Due to a minor break down, you will have to wait an hour or so until you can board. I’m sorry for the inconvenience.”

When the announcement was over, you heard a few sighs and groans from the people that were standing next to you. They grabbed their bags and headed towards a couple of benches that were nearby. As you followed their lead to sit down, it began to rain. The weather had been terrible this week. You had hoped to make the most of your last few days, but the weather was so bad you just stayed locked inside your hotel room. You were trying to keep yourself calm. You were silently telling yourself you only had to wait a little longer now. You sat on the bench under a steel umbrella that was attached to provide some shelter from the rain that was starting to pour down a little heavier. You had been gone from Beacon Hills for four months. Your family liked to take these little vacations while everyone had the time. You all had another week left till you were supposed to be back, but you couldn’t wait any longer. You couldn’t wait to be able to sleep in your own room, to be back where the weather was nice, but most of all you just couldn’t wait to see him, to get back to him.

Just thinking of him and how close the two of you were to being reunited made you smile. As you reached for something in your bag you heard the notification tone go off. He was sending you messages every five minutes to ask if your train had come yet and every time you would reply “No” it would result in him sending an array of angry emoji’s. 

He had insisted on waiting at the station you were headed. You wanted to tell him to go home because he would be waiting a while and that you would take a cab back to your place, but you knew you wouldn’t hear the end of it if you did. 

When he asked again, you texted him “Why? Do you miss me that much?” 

You weren’t surprised when you saw he didn’t just give you of a yes or no answer. 

He sent you a paragraph about how he was going to file a complaint to the train station for having your ride delayed. You personally didn’t mind it much anymore. You always found the rain to be soothing, you reveled in the feeling of just sitting in front of your bedroom window and watch and listen to the pitter patter of the rain coming from all around. Most of the time he was right by your side. Your head resting on his chest as you listened to his heart beat. Another sound you found incredibly soothing and brought you ease. One of his hands would be carding through your hair as he told you a story. You would always ask him to tell you a story. Either for him to make one up or tell you one that was his favorite for no reason other than you just enjoyed the sound of his voice. 

While you were reminiscing you were completely oblivious to the fact that people were getting up and gathering their belongings and heading to the train that had just pulled up. It wasn’t until the intercom booming around the station snapped you from your thoughts. 

“Train 255, thank you for your patience. You can now head to the front to board.” 

You had lost track of time, it felt as if you had just sat down, the hour had gone by so quickly. You stood and grabbed your bag as you made your way to the entrance where you gave your ticket to the staff so you could board. Once you boarded and found a seat, you pulled out your phone and earbuds to listen to music for the long ride. 

You received another message from him asking if your train finally arrived. You replied “No”. You figured you’d try to surprise him. Once you put together a small playlist, you closed your eyes. 

When you awoke hours later, your train was pulling up into the Beacon Hills station. You had to stop yourself from running off the train to find him. As you gathered your belongings and made your way down the steps you wandered around the station until you saw someone wearing a familiar red hoodie. 

“Isn’t that what you wore the last time I saw you?” You asked. 

When he turned around, you had a smile on your face as he stood there in disbelief. It only took a second for you to drop your bag and jump right into his arms. 

When you finally part you’re both just staring at one another with wide smiles. 

“I missed you so much” he says to you after a few moments. 

“I missed you too.” You tell him when he pulls you in for another hug. 

“Ready to go?” You nod your head as his fingers entwine with yours. He leads you to the familiar blue jeep that brings a smile to your face the moment you see it. 

The whole ride back to your house, you find him stealing glances at you with a small smile pulling on his lips. 

“What?” You ask him. 

“Nothing. It’s just good to have you back.” he says as he places a kiss to the back of your hand. 

The rest of the ride, you both sat in comfortable silence. As you reach your house you head to your room to drop your bag and change into something more cozy. 

When you come back to the room, he’s already pulling blankets and pillows from the bed and the cupboard to make a fort in front of the window. 

When he gets everything set up, you make your way over to him. He holds his arms out to you as you lay down next to him and rest your head against his chest just like always. One of his hands are carding through your hair and his other is rubbing softly up your back. You were getting ready to ask him to tell you a story, but he knew. Before a word left your mouth he started. 

He told you a story about *a great King who had a beautiful daughter who weaved garments for his pleasure. One day sitting beside the river, she sees a handsome young shepherd across the way. She instantly falls in love and begins to grow sad knowing there is no way to pursue this love. The King however notices his daughter is unhappy and arranges for her to meet the young man. The king’s daughter and shepherd marry, and every day since their marriage the two become happier and happier. However, due to the princess immersing herself in her marriage, she was no longer weaving garments like her father enjoyed and this made him angry. The King decided he would banish the lovers to opposite sides of the river allowing them to only meet once a year. If the princess does not continue weaving garments for her father, he will flood the river so the two cannot meet.* 

Whenever you would ask him to tell you a story, it was always something that made you smile or happy in the end. This story did neither. 

“Why would you tell me such a heartbreaking story.” You asked him. 

He laughed. “You were away from me for four months. We’ve never gone that long without seeing each other. The longest we’ve gone is a week, and even that’s tough. But these four months felt like a year to me. It was painful. Why do you think I called and texted you nonstop? I didn’t think it was possible to miss someone so much who literally was a six-hour drive away. It felt like you were farther. I had to talk myself out of driving all the way there just to see you. I found this story and I thought about how happy I am when I’m with you and how sad I am when I’m not. Then I imagined if I could only see you one day once a year I’d probably go crazy. I just missed you, that’s all.” 

You two have been together for almost two years and he’s never said anything like this to you before about being separated. 

“I leave for four months and I come back to my boyfriend whose turned into a damn poet.” 

He starts laughing again. 

“I missed you. I missed you so much. From the moment I left to the moment I boarded the train to come back I was counting down the hours, the minutes, the seconds, I would be with you again. Remind me to never go anywhere without you again because I don’t think I could stand it.” 

You’re no longer lying on his chest; your head is resting on one of his arms so you’re looking at him. Your fingers are gently brushing against his cheek. 

“Seems you’ve turned into quite the poet too.” He grins. 

“I guess we can both agree that we are never going that long without seeing each ever again right?” he teases. 

“Yes, I’ll be sure to drag you along on all my family trips.” You smile as you place a kiss to his lips. “Good. I love you Y/N, and I’m happy you’re back with me.” You placed another kiss to his lips. 

“I love you too Stilinski and I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.” 

And that was true. It didn’t matter how far away the two of you were or for how long. You would miss him like you hadn’t seen him in years. And when you reunited there’s no words to describe that feeling you would get. You just knew it always felt good to be with him, to be home. 

Because he is your home.


End file.
